Big People Have Feelings Too
by suspencer
Summary: Hurley takes off for the jungle upset becuase of a nasty insult from Sawyer. Claire, feeling hurt by his words too, follows. Little do they know, Walt follows them as well. Now it's up to Sawyer to make it right. UPDATED SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. The Remark

**Name**: Big People Have Feelings Too

**Credits**: ABC owns Lost. ABC owns the rights. ABC owns the character. I don't own nuttin, poor me.

**Rate**: PG for some language

**Character**: Hurley Centric but includes Sayid/Claire/kate/Boone/Sawyer/Walt and Michael.

**Warnings: **Profanity.

**Timeline**: No timeline, just some meandering thoughts. The main reason for this is because I wrote this is because I looked through FF (dot) net and couldn't find a Hurley centric ff... Wuzzupwiddat??!!

**_It should also be noted that I don't know anything about anything. If I screw something up it's not because I'm dumb, just... well... is okay not to give a rip? I just like being creative_**.

**EEK!! I forgot!!! There is a slight spoiler in the VERY last part between Claire and Hurley! BEWARE ALL THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!! SKIP THE VERY LAST EXCHANGE!!!**

** -----------------**

They stood around the fire in shock. The lungs of everyone gathered were void of breath. One consistent thought ran through their collective heads. He didn't just say that, did he? He didn't mean that... he couldn't have meant it... not about Hurley, not about **_OUR _**Hurley.

Kate looked at Sawyer, her face pale from the sheer shock of hearing the words that had come out of his mouth. Hurley looked like he had been sucker punched. She was the first one to snap out of the daze and cold cocked Sawyer with a hard left that he never saw coming. **_(Being a southpaw has it's advantages)._**

Her movement, and the consequential thud of Sawyers head on the sand snapped everyone one out of their revelry.

Hurley turned on his heel and walked away towards his shelter.

"Hurley! He didn't mean it!!" Kate called out after him, as she shook her tingling fist-- it had been a while since she punched someone.

"Yes he did! He wouldn't have said it if he didn't!!" He hollered over his shoulder as he grabbed his backpack and lumbered towards the jungle.

If Kate wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn the octave of his voice had risen. Could it be? Could their gentle giant also have a sensitive soul too?

"Hurley! Wait! At least let someone go with you!" She called out after him as she ran to get her own bag and follow him. But as soon as she turned on her heel to go she saw Claire, eyes wide and filled with tears take off after Hurley, running as fast of her condition would all.

"_**Claire!!**_" She cursed under her breath and hurried faster.

Jack and Sayid walked over to her. "What the _**HELL **_just happened?!" jack asked with a tinge of frustration in his tone.

She turned them sharply, tears of frustration reflecting her anger in her eyes. "Sawyer, that ASS hole, took it upon himself to bring _EVERYTHING _to the lowest common denominator and _NOT ONLY INSULT _Hurley, but by extension, he insulted Claire too... and that's where _CLAIRE _is too. Running _AFTER _Hurley. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch them before they _BOTH _do something rash, and drastic and .. And..."

Sayid held up his hand. "Hold up. Calm down first, Kate. You won't be doing him any good if you go off half cocked yourself."

She sat down on the sand, dropping her bag and putting her head into her hands. "I can't believe he said it... I swear... It startled everyone... not just Hurley..."

A commotion caught their attention. All three turned to see what was happening.

Sawyer was brushing off his jeans, and shaking his head. He hadn't meant for the big guy to get all emotional on him and run off!

How the _HELL _was he supposed to know that the big guy was going to take it personal? How was he supposed to know that he couldn't take a good quip... and it _HAD _been a good quip.

"**_I HATE you!_**" He heard a small, but angry, voice growl. He looked up and before he knew it he was back on his back on the sand and the kid... Walt, he was pretty sure was his name, was on top of his chest, pounding his pre-adolescent fists against his chest.

Now Sawyer was many things, but he there was one thing he would never do, and that was hurt a kid, no matter how bad the kid deserved it, or at least, how bad he _THOUGHT_ he deserved it.

"Hey! What the _HELL_! Get_ OFF KID_!" He growled, and tried to push the kid off of him by grasping onto his shoulders and pushing. But that only seemed to anger him more.

"_**I HATE YOU!! Why did you say that to him!! I HATE YOU**_!!" Walt kept hitting as tears fell down his cheeks.

Michael came up behind him and grabbed Walt around his waist and pulled him off of Sawyer.

He grabbed onto Walt's forearms harshly and knelt down on to his level. "Stop that. You can't just go around hitting people."

"I wasn't just **HITTING **him dad! You weren't here. You didn't hear what he said about Mr. Hurley." Walt cried angrily before pulling away and running off in the direction that both Claire and Hurley had gone.

"Oh shit!" He almost ran off after him, but first he turned to Sawyer, who was, once again, dusting himself off.

"I don't know what the _HELL _you said to upset my kid, but I swear to _GOD_, if he gets _HURT _or _WORSE _out in that damned jungle..." he paused, as a chill went down his own spine. "So help me, if something happens to my son _OR _Hurley _OR_ that Claire girl..." he wagged his finger in front of Sawyers face and got into his face. "I will _PERSONALLY _knock your ass out, bind your arms and legs, gag that _DAMNED _yap of yours, _HAUL _your ass into the _MIDDLE _of that _GOD FORSAKEN_ jungle, and let that... that... _MONSTER _or whatever is out that have _YOU_ for it's next meal... _GOT _it?!"

Sawyer swallowed hard, he knew this man meant business. "Yeah, I got it."

"Oh goody! Now if you'll excuse me... I have to go out there and try to find my _SON _before some _CREATURE _makes lunch out of him." He glowered before turning on heel, grabbing his gear and setting off.

"Hold up! Michael!" Sayid called out and jogged to catch up with him.

"Listen, don't try to talk me out..."

"I'm not going to talk you out of it. Contrarily," he glanced into the noisy jungle before them, "I'm going to join you."

"Why?" He asked, a little dumbfounded.

Sayid shrugged as they both began to walk. "The first day, after the crash that is, I was pretty sure that no one was going to attempt to talk to the 'terrorist' amongst us." Michael stopped suddenly, shooting him a quizzical look. "No, my friend. Just because I am from Iraq, does not mean that I want the death alleged infidels... In fact, contrary to popular misconception, I believe that the terrorists are in fact the infidels."

"What happened to change your mind?" Michael asked as they continued on.

"I was going through the wreckage, looking for a radio and anything to boost the power of the radio, when Hurley walked up and sat down by me." He smiled a little, but just a little. "We talked. I told him things that under the best of circumstances would have sent the average American, or non-American, running-- but not Hurley. He just brushed it off. Let the sleeping dog lay, I guess the old saying goes, yes?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, let sleeping dogs lay, yeah. So, you like, became friends..."

Sayid shrugged. "I don't know if we are friends. But," he stopped and turned to Michael. "I told Hurley that I had been a member of the Army. He asked which one, because he had a friend in 'Desert Storm'. I said the 'Republican Army', and Hurley didn't rush to judgment, or ask any questions. He just accepted that I was no longer part of that time in my life, and shook my hand." They continued walking. After a long pause, Sayid added. "Not many people would have shook the hand of a man that was working against his best friend in a war."

"No, not many would... I'm beginning to think there's a lot more to Hurley than just being a big loveable guy that says 'dude' a lot."

Sayid couldn't help but chuckle. "He does say '_dude_' a lot, doesn't he?"

-----------------

Claire caught up with Hurley easily, as he wasn't running. He was just walking fast. They didn't talk, he just curled his chubby fingers around her dainty fingers and walked in silence, with her head resting on his arm.

"Do you think he meant it?" She asked as they walked, her voice tight with emotion.

Hurley squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know. I just had to get away. Maybe everyone would be better off if I just---"

"Don't say that." She cut him off, and stopped walking. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "We wouldn't be better off. I know I wouldn't be."

After the initial shock wore off, he hugged her back. She smelt like daisy's. How is it that she could still smell like daisy's after everything they've been through. "I don't know about that."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He found it deeply unsettling, her eyes that is. Her crystal clear blue eyes with dark rims at the edge of the iris. "I do. That first night, you gave me that extra platter."

Hurley blushed, his face becoming as red as his hair. "I -- I didn't think it was that much..."

"It was more than enough. It was the first time someone had been really worried about me, in fact, I happen to remember a certain someone making sure I didn't get blown to smithereenies by the jet that blew up, or have a big piece of debris squash me." She added with a giggle. "And then there was the time you carried me... And when boars came to the campground you..."

"Okay, okay, I get the drift. You would miss me." He rolled his eyes and pulled away, but her fingers found his once more as they continued to walk.

"I wouldn't be the only one... and you know, he was talking about me too."

Hurley let out a frustrated sigh. "He wasn't talking about you. You have an excuse. You're pregnant Claire, and you _STILL _don't weigh as much as I do."

"I'm just as awkward as you are though."

He shrugged. "But you haven't always been, and give a month or so, and you won't be."

They came upon a big rock and sat down. He opened his bag and grabbed two of the waters. He handed her one and opened one for himself.

"He just doesn't get it. I don't like being made fun of. It makes me angry. And I don't like it when I get angry. Because I'm... I--" he couldn't find the right words for it.

"Well it explains a lot about you, though."

He raised an eye brow. "That's _EXACTLY _what I'm talking about." She laughed, and pointed at him. "You raise an eyebrow, you quip, you make a joke, you laugh, you're dry and sarcastic, but not in a hurtful way."

He shrugged. "Lots of people are dry, like on the beach, they're all dry."

"_SEE_!! You're doing it again!!"

"Oh," his shoulders slumped a little. "It's a reflex I guess."

"More like a defense mechanism."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled as he turned to look at her. "No one seems to get it. Just because I'm fat doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I mean, I've been FAT my entire life and _NO ONE_ seemed to care about the feelings of the big guy. They all assume that I'm fat therefore I have a thick skin. In school, kids were merciless. Because, not _ONLY _was I the _FATTEST _kid in school, I had freckles, _AND _red hair that is _CURLIER _than all hell." He shrugged, and took another swig of water. "So instead of getting made fun of, I started to make fun of myself. And eventually people expected it."

"I never realized..."

"What? That making fun of the fat kid with freckles and curly assed red hair isn't so much fun when you _ARE _said fat, freckled, curly red-haired kid?"

She touched her stomach as she looked away. "I'm going to raise my child be accepting of everyone, no matter their race or color or hair--"

Hurley laughed. "Hey, I'm the comedian!" He shook his head put the cap back on his water. "Don't usurp my place, okay. It's all I'm good at."

"Well, you're pretty good at protecting pregnant women, at least, if I do say so myself."

He chuckled. "Okay, so the next person that gets pregnant will be _SAFE_, _**oh rapture**_."

Impulsively, Claire leaned over and gave Hurley a kiss on his cheek.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, still stunned.

"For being the best pregnant woman protector I've ever met."

"You've met a lot of us?" he played along.

"Yeah, but none compare to you."

-------------------------

Boone walked by as Sawyer angrily marched over to his shelter. "How's it feel to be the most hated man on the island-- _again_?" He taunted.

Sawyer turned to him and hissed like a snake, bearing his teeth, which startled Boone so bad that he just walked away quickly.

"Where the _HELL _are you going?" Kate asked angrily as Sawyer shoved some water bottles into his bag and grabbed a knife for protection.

He whirled around to answer her. "Into the friggen jungle, Freckles. I started this, I put my foot in my mouth. I'm the reason that the preggers chick--"

"Her _NAME _is Claire!" She spat.

"Okay, I'm the reason Claire is in the jungle as well as _EVERYONE _favorite fatso-- _CORRECTION!-- HURLEY_, and that kid-- Walt, or whatever his name is, are in the jungle. I should be the one that apologizes _SHOULDN'T _I?!?!" He was pissed off. It wasn't suppose to be like this. He hadn't meant to insert his foot up his own ass. It had started out innocently enough. He and Hurley had been trading barbs, but Hurley had kept it on a level that wasn't condescending or rude. Sawyer, on the other hand, hadn't quite learned that fine art quite yet.

He had accidentally stepped over that imaginary, invisible line in the proverbial sand and it had gotten nasty. What had started out as something fun had quickly turned into a tirade of nasty demeaning verbal insults streaming out of his mouth as Hurley just stood there and took it. He wasn't sure why he kept on the assault of verbal sewage. Just that once he started it was as though his brain had left the building, the moderator had abandoned the edit button and ditched it's duties. He hadn't realized how far it had gone until he it had dawned on him that a crowd was gathering around the fire, and they weren't just spectators. Their mouths hung open in abject horror as Hurley just stood there, calmly, accepting the verbal assault as if nothing were wrong.

He cursed under his breath as he swung the backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the jungle.

He wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to Hurley, or to Claire for that fact... because at first he hadn't realized it, but his insults, while superficial for the most, could also be directed towards Claire. _I crossed that imaginary goddamned line when I started in on the pregnant woman. What the HELL was I thinking. Ugh! Why didn't he slap me or kick me in the balls or something. Dammit! If any of them get hurt because of me, I'm a DEAD man!!_ He cursed as he walked into the eerie jungle of noises he couldn't explain and didn't want to understand.

He kept his hand on he butt of the dagger, just it case he needed it.

----------

Walt turned around in a circle. Panic settled over him, sweat beaded on his forehead, reminding him that he had left his water back at camp. Camp._ Which direction was camp in again? What the heck was I thinking? _He thought as he wiped the tears from his face.

He heard the rustling of bushes and turned around again. "Hurley? Claire?" He whispered. "Is that you?" He gulped as the rustling got closer.

He backed away. "Hurley? Claire?.... Dad?" He gulped as the rustling got closer and closer.

"HEEEELP!!!" He screamed and ran like a bullet into the jungle off the beaten path.

_**"HELLLLLP!"**_

--------

Claire swung her legs lazily as she rested her head on Hurley's shoulder.

"Can I ask you a honest question, Hurley?"

He shrugged. "Depends, you want an honest answer?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Oh. Well. When you put it that way... how about you ask first, and then I'll tell you if I can give an honest answer, okay."

She gave him a playful pout. "Okay, but either way, I want an answer."

He chuckled at this. "I think I can manage that."

"Okay, here's my question. Hurley isn't your real name is it?"

"Wait, is that a question or a statement?" He queried quizzically.

"A question, silly!"

"Well, the answer is, yes, I can answer that honestly."

Her jaw dropped, she hit him in the arm playfully, but yet hard enough to rock him to one side a little.

"Now answer the _QUESTION_, silly!!" She prodded.

"I did! I did!! I said I could answer it honestly."

"Ooooh!" She growled, reached up and pulled on his ear.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!! That's **ATTACHED **Claire!!"

"Then answer the question. The SECOND one that I asked!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay, Uncle! _UNCLE_! I give, I give! I'll answer the question, just leggo my earlobe!"

She let go with a laugh, as he rubbed his earlobe.

"So, ya want to know my name, eh?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well. First, you're right. Hurley's not my real name." He gave her a side long glance. "Ever heard the expression 'hurly burly'?"

Her brow furrowed. "I think me granmum may have used it once or twice when talking about my granda--" Her eyes widened. "_Oh_."

"Was your granda a 'big' guy?"

She nodded. "Ta da!" He exclaimed with an almost sad smile. "Kids in school used to use it as a taunt... but when I started answering too it..." he snorted. "that was a _WHOLE _other thing..."

She giggled a little, a hand covering her mouth. "What's your real name though."

"Ugh, you're really gonna make me tell you aren't you."

She nodded emphatically.

"Oy." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, but before I tell you, you have to _PROMISE _me two things. First, that you won't laugh at it, or secondly, that you won't _EVER _tell anyone -- especially Sawyer ." His emphasis on Sawyers name wasn't lost on Claire.

"I swear, I promise, I won't laugh, and Sawyer would be the last bloody bloke I'd ever tell such a thing too." She swore, offering her pinky.

He broke the pinky swear with a sigh. "As long as I have your word..." he grimaced. "Ugh, my real name is...You realize that if you _ever_-- even by _accident_-- call me this name I will _NOT _answer, don't you."

"I wouldn't dream of it Hurley."

He sighed again. "My real name is Hugo."

Her mouth dropped open to say something but he shrugged. "Can you IMAGINE the names I endured? 'Huge-O' 'Huge-One' 'Huge-Ugh'-- and the list goes on and on and ---"

His voice trailed as their ears were filled with Walt's scream.

They looked at each other. "_Walt_!" They gasped, jumping up and running towards his screams.

---

This is my first "Lost" fic. If you like it, please review.

To be continued....

_Please read and reply._


	2. Not becoming Monster Chow

**Shoutouts!!**

**Katiiey **: That's why I picked the name (that and I watch GH and they have Spencers and Suspene.. hence SUSPENCER TEE HEE!... Okay and yeah, I'm thinkin about it :D

**didi **: I'm afraid it would be anticlimatic. Sometimes leaving it to ones own imagination is better than spelling it out for them... but I'll think about it. :D

**Elfmaiden5 **: You didn't miss it. I just haven't decided whethor or not to actually say what he said because then I'd have to think of something REALLY REALLY nasty to say to a heavy set person. And my mom is heavy set, and it's kind of hard to think like that when you've been around a heavy set person your entire life... ya know what I mean???

**deranged666 ** : I'm getting there! I'm GETTING THERE LOL D

I think I'm FINALLY figuring out to do this. D

YAY FER MIO!!

-------

Sawyer had thought it wise not to go the same route of Aljazera and Angry Daddy, it just seemed more conducive to not ending up bound, gagged, tied up to a tree and waiting to become monster chow. Contrary to popular misconception Sawyer was many things, suicidal was _not _one of them.

He heard the kid scream, cursed under his breath and picked up the pace with which he had been walking. _ 'If that kid dies I might as well bathe in barbecue sauce and walk around the jungle nekkid ( **that is not a misspelling. I meant to spell naked that way ;D **) as a jaybird calling for the damned monster.'_ he thought to himself with a curse.

-------

Sayid and Michael heard the scream and both of their hearts skipped a beat. "Oh shit," Michael cursed before hollering. "RUN WALT!!! RUN!!!!" He hadn't the faintest idea why he called out, but he did. Perhaps it was his latent (as in late, very very VERY late) paternal instinct coming into affect. Or perhaps it was his fear of losing the one thing that connected him to his late ex-wife-- or more cynically, maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to fail again. He had failed his wife, failed at marriage, failed to keep her in the states, failed to visit Walt-- ever... he wasn't about to fail now.

Both men started walking faster, Sayid pulled out his knife-- just in case, Michael supposed.

"We will find him," Sayid tried to reassure the once angry, now panicking father. _ 'I hope,'_ but he kept that part to himself, as he saw no need to further frighten him.

"You **bet** we will," Michael muttered with determination, as he pulled out the knife that Sayid had lent him.

----

Hurley and Claire looked up suddenly. "Walt." They gasped in unison. They jumped up off the rock, put the bottles of water into Hurley's bag and headed towards the sound.

Claire interlaced her dainty fingers with Hurley's chubby fingers and wisely followed behind him, as he was the one with the weaponry, and she hadn't even brought a water bottle with her.

"WALT!!" Hurley called out. "RUN OFF THE PATH!!!" He instructed, giving Claire a sideways glance. "We're going to have to get off the path." His voice was soft and reassuring, and yet the same time tinged with hesitancy and fear.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"The thing... Whatever is chasing Walt is on the path that we've made through the jungle. If we get off the well-worn path we'll confuse 'it'... Hopefully." He added softly.

She looked into his eyes and could see his need for her to trust him, to let him do this, to at least attempt it.

"Okay, just go slow...I'm not the fastest walker right now."

He let out a snort. "Join the club... I'm a charter member."

They turned off of the well-worn path and prayed that Walt had heard them.

-----

Walt heard them all right, and as soon has his brain had processed what had been said he ran into the thick of the jungle and ran in the direction with which the voice had come. He couldn't stop crying, he was scared, and for the first time in his life he was alone, not even Vincent was with him. It was better for Vincent to be on the beach, though. That way he wouldn't try to fight whatever was after him.

As he ran he kept trying to wipe away the tears that blinded him. It was getting dark and he knew he needed to calm down, but it was hard to calm down when something that wanted to EAT YOU was on your tail!!

"HEEEEELP!" He sobbed as he ran, paying no attention to the weeds and thickets that smacked him as he went. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!"

He ran into something soft and bouncy.

"Whoa there, I got ya." He heard someone say softly, then pick him up as though he were a small child, put them on their back and walk as fast as he could away.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw sea the red curly hair that could only belong to.... "MR. HURLEY!!" He sobbed, throwing his arms around his neck as Hurley thundered through the jungle. "I was so scared!"

He could feel the big man nod. "But we got ya know. Don't we, dude."

He nodded, and laughed. "I've never been so happy to see anyone ever."

"I don't think you saw us, Walt. I think you ran into us." Claire chuckled, trying to keep things light, even as they could both hear the beast-- or whatever-- encroaching on their every step.

Hearing her voice reminded him of why they were in the jungle in the first place, and he gave his arms around Hurley's shoulder-- or as close to around Hurley's shoulders as he could get, a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think Sawyer was right. He was wrong. You and Ms. Claire aren't what he said." He whispered into Hurley's ear.

Hurley swallowed hard against a surprising lump on his throat and gave Claire's had a squeeze and pulled her closer as he sped up a little. "Thanks little guy." He whispered back softly, as they came upon a clearing in the brush.

Claire cleared her throat as they came upon a clear. "Uh... Mates..." She gulped.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

They stopped suddenly and slowing turned to look at one another. "Uh oh."

No birds chirping.

No leaves rustling.

No owls hooting.

No wolves howling.

Just quiet.

**Dead** quiet.

A chill went up their spines.

It could only mean one of two things. Either they had lost 'it', or 'it' had stopped, had them in 'it's' sights, and was waiting to pounce.

Something told them, that they hadn't quite lost 'it', and the latter of the options was something they didn't want to be apart of.

"On the count of three," Hurley whispered softly, "Claire, I want you to let go of my hand... you'll be faster on your own. Walt, you have an option, you can follow Claire, or stay on my back, either way--" he trailed off with a shake of his head.

"I'm staying with you, Mr. Hurley." He answered without hesitation.

"So am I." Claire declared softly.

He shook his head. "No..."

"Yes."

"If you're really really sure--"

"Yes, I am." She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay, then on three, let go of my hand, and run-- run for your life." He gulped.

"One."

"Two."

"_**THREE**_!"

They all let out screams as they took off across the clearing.

Claire took the straight way, whilst Hurley and Walt were going around shrubs and bush. She didn't understand what he was doing until she remembered a friend from back home telling her that if she ever wanted to get somewhere faster to walk it long wide zigzags. She thanked God that he knew this as he was going faster than he would have had he just gone straight. **(Authors note: It is true, I just hope I described it correctly ;D) **

She turned her head back around and gasped, before she knew it she was sprawled out on the jungle floor, having tripped over a tree root.

She let out a cry and held onto her stomach. While she had broken her fall with her palms-- which were also scratched up and bloodied now-- her stomach had hit the ground hard as well.

"CLAIRE!! CLAIRE! Are you okay!" He called out as he came up on her.

"I'm fine.... I think I just sprained my ankle. Leave me, it's getting closer!!" She hissed as she grabbed her ankle.

"But the baby--"

"I'll only slow you dow--"

Before she could even finish the sentence he picked her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Nuh uh. Charlie would never forgive me. And Sawyer still owes us an apology." He groused as she leaned her head against his shoulder, put her arms around his neck and he took off running once more.

"Hi there, Walt." She smiled, trying to calm him down-- for that fact, she was trying to calm herself down. "Having a nice ride, eh?"

He nodded distantly. "Did you hurt the baby?" he asked softly.

She winced. "I don't think so... but me belly does hurt a bit."

"You'll be okay, I just know it. Mr. Locke says that we experienced a miracle... I don't think miracles happen to people just for them to fall and hurt themselves."

'I hope your right,' she thought, but didn't verbalize the thought. She gave his forearm a squeeze, and he seemed to get the meaning of that.

"We're almost there!" Hurley told them between breaths. And if he knew where 'there' was he'd be more than happy to tell them, all he knew was that he needed to rest or his heart was going jump out of his chest in protest, slap him and walk away... and that didn't seem like a good thing. He needed his heart to live and stuff.

Claire and Walt both closed their eyes tight as they could both hear the thing behind them encroaching on Hurley's every step. They could both hear their hearts in their ears, and it was a deafening sound as panic set in. Claire absently felt Walt move his arms from around Hurley's shoulders to around Hurley's neck and her shoulder. She lifted one arm and put it around him and pulled him close. "I got ya." She cooed, her voice soft and encouraging. "We'll be safe. We'll be okay." She cooed, and he could feel it, he knew they were going to be okay.

Suddenly Hurley stopped and pivoted on his heel. He didn't have to look to know that he was about to become Monster Chow (c) (Copyright of me xD). And just as Suddenly, everything went dark.

-------

Sayid and Michael walked in silence, neither wanting to verbalize what they feared they might find.

"Hold up." Michael said as he stooped down and picked up a slip on loafer. "Walt." He gasped, clutching the shoe to his chest.

Sayid shook his head. "It could mean nothing at all. He was running, he could have lost it and not even realized it."

Michael squeezed his eyes shut. "You really think so?"

Sayid put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Walt was a very smart boy. I'm sure that he is fine. Besides," he took a quick look around. "I don't see any other evidence of his being here. Perhaps it slipped off, or he kicked it off to throw it off his course, trying to spread his scent around."

Michael nodded. "God I hope so." He muttered as he put the shoe in back pocket. "Because I'd hate to have to kill Sawyer." He glanced at Sayid. "I'm many things, man. A bad father, a bad ex-husband, a man with a bad temper, but I'm no murderer... but if something happens to Walt-- All bets are off."

Sayid nodded, as he understood. They began again in silence, looking, watching, and praying to find Walt.

-------

Never in his entire life had been more grateful for taking the path less traveled as he was when he entered the clearing where he had just moments earlier seen Hurley-- or more aptly, he had seen Hurley's crazy curly red hair as he ran across the clearing with Claire in his arms, and Walt on his back. _At least they are okay, and together._ He thought to himself, though he did worry as to WHY he was carrying Claire. _If something happens to her or that kid she's carrying, I'm more than a dead man, I'm toast, French toast. _

He looked to the left, nothing.

He looked to the right, still nothing.

_C'mon, they couldn't have gone THAT far!_ He kept his palm on the butt of his dagger, and his head down and senses alert as he looked around.

He was more than just looking for them. He was trying to rid himself of the image of the monster that was after them all. And he wasn't kidding himself. It WAS a monster. Hurley hadn't seen it. And God willing, neither had Walt or Claire. For not only was it hideous, and huge, but it looked bloodthirsty.

He shuddered at the thought of them being in 'it's' presence. Hurley would have undoubtedly passed out. Claire would have gone into labor and Walt--- poor Walt would have screamed bloody murder (thereby signing his death warrant-- which sucked if you were Sawyer... and he was.).

He looked up in the sky, at the bright- yet foreboding- moon. _God, if you're listening, just do me one favor; Let me get there before that beastie gets the munchies._

--------

Hurley was lying on the floor, passed out. It was probably a good thing that he had passed out too, as he would have screamed otherwise.

Walt was hugging Mr. Locke around the waist while Locke was rubbing his back and patting his head. "Ssssssh. It's going to be okay now."

Walt dropped from Hurley's back and rushed to give Locke a hug. "Oh thank you, Mr. Locke. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He gushed as he clung to the older mans waist.

Locke looked up from Walt to Claire, who was sitting by where Hurley was laid out. She was rubbing her stomach with one hand and rubbing her ankle with the other.

"You're welcome," Locke smiled as pulled away a little, and walked Walt over to the fire. Walt couldn't help but look around curiously.

"Wow. What IS this place?" Walt asked in awe. The walls were green, made out of thick heavy leaves that had to be at least four to five-foot tall, woven and stitched together to form the walls. The area and diameter weren't small either. It was easily ten-foot width-wise and fifteen-feet length-wise, but the walls tapered in until they touched at the top.

"It's a little sanctuary I've created against the side of a cave, it blends in with the greenery, doesn't stick out much..." he explained, his eyes drifting over to Claire once more. "The walls are made of a leaf that has pungent smell to it, but only on one side. It masks the odor of people, or in our case, meat, dinner, brunch... or whatever it is that that thing was trying to make of you three."

Claire gulped audibly. She never thought she would see the day that she was thankful that someone knew something so... so... morbid.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her breathing deeply, as if to calm herself and her child.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just tripped, and fell, and" she winced, "hit me tummy on the ground rather roughly."

His eyes widened. "Why were you running?"

Walt and Claire looked at one another guiltily.

"Walt, Claire, whatever you two and Hurley were doing out in the jung--"

"It's nothing sordid, Mr. Locke." She assured him quickly. "It's just that," she paused, looking down at her stomach, "things back on the beach got a little heated and... and..."

"I don't like that Sawyer guy." Walt grumbled as he absently picked up a stick and prodded the fire.

"What did Sawyer sa--" his voice trailed off as he noticed tears in Claire's eyes. "If it was that bad, then I don't need to know, now do I?"

She sniffled, her hand wiping away the tears before they could fall. "It's not that-- it's just it hurt, that's all. He and Hurley were throwing verbal jabs at one another. And everything was fine, they were actually having fun, until Sawyer," she winced, "he took it a little far. I don't think he even realized how hurtful what he was saying was until he noticed a crowd growing, and Kate cold cocked him."

Locke couldn't help but smile. "Good for her."

Walt nodded. "I got mad too, because I like Mr. Hurley and Ms. Claire. I hit him, and got yelled at, and ran off. I was stupid. I shouldn't have left camp, now my dad's probably worried about me." He looked at Locke, his eyes filled with tears. "You don't think he's going to hate for it, do ya?"

Locke shook his head and put his hand reassuringly on Walt's shoulder. "No parent ever hates their child over a decision made when their heart is in the right place."

Walt looked away from him, still unsure if he believed him.

Hurley sat up suddenly. He looked around startled. "Wha-- huh-- where the he-- heck are we?" He asked, as his eyes readjusted to the firelight.

"Safe," smiled Claire, as she helped him sit up more. "How's the head?"

He held the side of his head for a moment. "As soon as it stops spinning, I'll let ya know."

She chuckled, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ow. That. Hurt." He rubbed his forearm. After a few seconds he started to remember everything. He turned to Claire suddenly. "I-- I didn't drop you-- did I?" He asked, looking her over for visible bumps and scrapes.

"No, you didn't drop her." Said Locke as he walked over to them and held out two bottles of water. "Here, drink."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled warmly. "As for how you got here, you were standing right outside of my little sanctuary and I pulled you in. I must have startled you pretty bad because you passed out. Walt jumped off your back and I pulled Claire out of your arms before you hit the ground."

"Oh, thanks, I think." He added with a snort.

"Has the world stopped spinning yet?" Claire asked expectantly.

"Yeah, my heads okay." He answered, standing slowly. "Walt, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He answered dejectedly.

"Give me your hand Claire, and I'll help you over to the fire." Claire obliged Hurley and he helped her over to the fallen log that Walt and Locke were sitting on.

The fire wasn't huge, but Locke had dug a pit, and lined it with stones before he had built it, ensuring that the ground would be kept warm and that it would be easy to bury. _(it's true!! If you ever go camping some time you should try it LOL)_ It was about four-feet deep, four-feet wide, and big enough to keep them warm, yet small enough for all the smoke to waft through the small opening at the top of the sanctuary.

Claire couldn't help but look at Locke curiously. "You know why we're out here... but why are you out here?" She asked softly, warming her hands from the flames.

"It's kind of complicated--" he was cut off by a groan in the background.

"Locke-- wh-whos there?" Came a soft gruff quivering voice.

"Charlie?" Claire gasped.

He groaned, closing their eyes. His head was swimming, he was hearing voices, seeing hallucinations of people who couldn't possibly on the island let alone in the--- wherever they were. And now he was hearing the voice of his most favorite angel in the whole entire-- island-- world-- life-- all of the above? He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to be over with. He wanted to stop feeling like crap.

Claire turned to Locke suddenly. "Where _are_ we?" She asked with an empty pit forming in her stomach.

Locke sighed. "We're in a little hide-away spot I created-- for, well," he nodded over his shoulder. "Charlie over there."

"What happened? Is he sick-- I bet Jack could help him--"

Charlie groaned as he shifted his eyes from person to person. He was seeing Liam-- again. Everywhere he looked there was Liam, Liam as a small pregnant woman, Liam with the body of a small black boy, Liam as a very heavyset man, and Locke. "Locke... I-- I'm seeing Liam again." He whimpered.

"I'm coming, Charlie." He reassured him as he got up and walked over to where Charlie laid. He was lying under an airplane blanket that was pulled up to his chin, he was shivering, even as beads of sweat were forming on his face. Locke knelt down next to the young man and bathed his forehead in cool water.

"I'm seeing Li-Liam everywhere, Locke. He's every where." He whispered shakily, his eyes glassy with tears.

"I know, I know. It'll be over soon."

Charlie opened his mouth to say more but hesitated. "What is it Charlie?"

"I-- I'm hearing Claire's voice call out me name." He whispered softly.

Locke wondered absently if it would be wrong to tell him that i b wasn't /b /i necessarily a hallucination. "Charlie--" he began softly, his voice as soothing as he could manage. "You aren't hearing things, Claire i really /i is here."

Charlie's brow furrowed. "B-but Locke. You- you promised--"

Locke nodded. "I know son. I know... I promised to bring you out here to ride out the worst of it, and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone where we were-- and I didn't tell anyone where we were. They found us... or... they stumbled upon us."

He closed his eyes tightly, and grimaced.

"Is the fire too warm for you, Charlie?" He asked, motioning to the fire that he had laid Charlie within a few short feet of.

"No... no..." He coughed harshly, grimacing as he could feel the cough reverberating throughout his entire being, from his head to his toes, through every infinitesimal cell and neuron in his body. "Who-who found us?" He asked gravelly.

"Hurley, Walt and Claire."

Charlie groaned. "No... I don't want her to see me like 'is." He moaned, desperately.

"Ssssh, just stay calm, don't get yourself all worked up."

Hurley turned to Walt. "Just stay here, okay?"

Walt nodded, as he got squeemish around sick people.

Claire got up and limped over to his side, her hand caressed his forehead. "Hey Charlie... did something happen?"

He closed his eyes to her touch, and drank in her voice like a man who had just been give a drink after a long stay in a hot desert. And this time, when he opened his eyes, he saw her face, not Liams. He saw her sparkling blue eyes, her blonde wispy hair ad her angelic face and welcoming smile. "I didn't want you to see me like 'is." He whispered raggedly.

"Like what?" She asked, confused.

"Withdrawals, Claire." Locke explained. "Charlie and I came out here, so that no one else would see him going through withdrawals."

"Oh, dear." She caressed his forehead again, moving his tossled sweaty hair from his forehead. "It's going to be alright." She cooed, stunning him. "I'm going to be with you, I promise."

Charlie didn't understand her. He didn't see any signs of pity or pathos, just understanding, just acceptance and caring. No judgemental tsking of her tongue, no head shake of rightneous, and she didn't turn or walk away. He was in awe of her.

"Yeah, dude. We'll help."

...and Hurley.

"Hurley?" He called out weakly, and the larger man came around the fire and into his sight range. "What are you --"

"It's a long story, love." Cooed Claire. "Why don't you rest, and we'll take turns watching over you."

Locke and Hurley looked at one another and the older man nodded. "It's far to dark to be going out and walking back to camp as it is. All three of you might as well stay until morning time--"

"Three?"

Walt peaked his head around the camp fire and waved lamely, before going back to his spot, poking the fire.

Charlie cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. "Oh yes, his da is going to love 'is. 'What did you see out in the jungle, Walt.' 'A monster, a secret sanctuary, and an English man going through DT's.' Fabulous. Just fabulous."

"We could take you back to camp, dude. I'm sure Jack-"

"NO!" He spat out quickly, it sounded harsher than he had intended it too come out. "No, I've screwed up enough, needn't add 'going through withdrawals infront of everyone' to the bloody list." He whispered softly.

Hurley shook his head. "Dude, you've helped a **lot **more than what you're giving yourself credit for. Besides, none of us are perfect. Look at me... HELLO, speciman imperfectus eh numbro uno."

"Don't make me laugh," he said stifling a cough. "Hurts too much."

"Ouch, sorry." He apologized with a wince. "Really man... come back to camp and at least ride it out where there's more than one person to watch out over ya."

"And, when you're on the beach, there aren't any hungry monsters trying to each ya for breakfast." Claire added with a nod.

Charlie turned his head to Locke. "What do you think?"

Locke shrugged. "It's up to you, my boy. But they do have a point, on both counts."

He groaned, his head falling to the side. "Can I decide in the morning... I'm wiped."

Locke smiled. "Yes, it's too dark to be heading back anyway. Claire, why don't you and Walt use the other blanket I brought along and get some rest. Hurley and I will keep guard till morning time."

Claire stifled a yawn. "If you insist." Her eyes grew heavy and she laid down close, but not too close to Charlie, with Walt curled up behind her for extra warmth. Walt smiled at her and asked.

"Is it okay if I put my hand on your tummy... I've never felt a baby move before."

With a chuckle Claire pulled his arms around her waist and planted his hands on her stomach. "Feel that?"

His eyes widened. "Wow... that's cool."

"You think you can sleep with all that commotion?" He nodded emphadically. "Well if you're sure." She giggled as they both laid down to sleep.

Walt dropped off first, followed closely by Charlie, and lastly Claire, as her eyes fluttered shut she watched Charlie sleep peacefully for the first time... ever.

Locke motioned for Hurley to follow him to the other side of the fire.

"You sure we should be going so far?" Hurley asked quietly.

"He's over the worst part, he should sleep fine tonight." Locke assured him.

"So, what's up?" He asked as he sat on the log in front of the fire.

"I want to know what Sawyer said that upset all three of you so bad."

Hurley looked at the ground for a few seconds, gathering the courage to repeat it when there was a comotion outside of the sanctuary. "Wuzzat?!" They both jumped to their feet.

"Stay here." He instructed, grabbing his knife, Locke made a bee line for the entrance way.

Hurley started to wring his hands, and glanced over at the other three to make sure they hadn't been disturbed. He looked back up and Locke was gone. "Locke?" He called out softly.

"Locke??" He hissed. "Where are--"

He trailed off as the leaves parted and someone came crashing through the entrance and onto the floor.

It wasn't Locke.

Hurley swallowed hard.

It was Sawyer.

"Where's Locke! What'd you do with him!" He demanded, forgetting to keep his voice down, causing Claire and Walt to stir.

Sawyer looked up from where he was sprawled out on the floor and almost laughed. All three had found the hunter, how quaint.

"Where IS he Sawyer? Dude! Can you hear me? Where. Is. LOCKE!" His heart began to race, and Claire and Walts coming up behind him and hiding behind him wasn't helping things.

"Come one step closer, and dude, I'll sit on you. Don't think I won't."

**_TBC...._**

Please read and review   



End file.
